Beddings are closely related to people's life, most existing beddings are composed of ordinary organizations, the appearances thereof are consistent and old-fashioned. Year-round used beddings only differ in the color and the thickness of the fabric, and there is no change in their structure, this kind of ordinary bedding has poor heat dispersion and breathability. Therefore, there is a need to develop a hollow fabric with a new type of structure according to the needs of the market, which can be used as beddings, regular meshes present on the surface of the cloth, and it has good heat dispersion and breathability, and it is easy to be washed, and is quick-drying, which is especially suitable to be used in summer.